1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp with a new LED tube having a filter inductor and a rectifier diode for output of a DC power with high or low voltage constant currents.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
A fluorescent lamp fixture mainly links a lamp tube and a power for driving the lamp tube to glow. Fluorescent lamp tubes prevail over lighting markets at the present time, but they need to be excited to glow by high voltage. Therefore, a stabilizer and a starter are necessarily equipped on the existing fluorescent lamp fixture to transfer the mains supply into high voltage power for driving the fluorescent lamp tube to glow. Since the fluorescent lamp tube must use mercury gas to produce visible light, the mercury will cause serious pollution in the surrounding environment. Therefore, a LED tube with advantages of the eco-friendliness and energy saving gradually replaces an existing fluorescent lamp tube.
The existing LED tube with a length ranging from 1200 mm to 1210 mm or from 588 mm to 590 mm includes an electronic transformer disposed therein, and it is suitable only for low voltage DC power. However, on a basis of the power outputted through the stabilizer and the starter having hundreds of volts high voltage, directly installing a conventional LED tube on a lamp fixture by user will cause the LED tube to burn quickly due to a surged high voltage power. Therefore, in present practices, steps for cutting the wiring among a stabilizer, a starter and the lamp fixture, and connecting the supply mains AC power to the lamp fixture, must be done prior to installment of the LED tube in the lamp fixture. However, for the users unfamiliar with any wiring technologies, the aforesaid approach of installment has a great inconvenience and difficulty. Also, a conventional LED tube is designed without any stabilizers or starters, but an electronic transformer disposed into a cooling aluminum tube, which will easily cause failure of the electronic transformer due to a high temperature within the aluminum tube, so as further to shorten the life of the electronic transformer, result in a possible increasing amount of garbage as well as cause environmental pollutions.
Accordingly, a conventional fluorescent lamp fixture with a stabilizer and a starter cannot be compatible with a conventional LED tube, and an electronic transformer for use in the conventional LED tube includes quite a few electronic components, which not only reflects a high cost, but also generates much waste heat in operation thereof. The existing electronic transformer will cause a high temperature during operation thereof so that it will be subject to burning, damages or the like. Meanwhile, the electronic components which constitute the electronic transformer also contain lots of hazardous substances of heavy metals detrimentally affecting our living environment. In case of inadvertently disposing those hazardous substances, it will cause serious damages to the environment.